Aftershock (The sequel to My Dear, Koneko-Chan)
by MakaRishona
Summary: This is the sequel to My Dear, Koneko-chan. I think this one is better written than the first, but that's just my opinion. Please read it if you've read my other fic, and please read it even if you haven't! If you saw I posted this before...Well...It's a long story, I explain it in the fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

******Okay, so here is the jist. I had to delete the last story because my computer copied it, then translated it into some f*cking code! I then deleted one of the two copies, only to now, at 11:45PM on 5-22-14, realize...I DELETED THE WRONG FUCKING ONE! So anyway, I deleted the old version of this story. I had to rewrite it, so it most likely won't be as good as I originally had it. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.**

**__****¤¤Ichigo's POV¤¤**

_I'm falling faster...faster... I can see the ground beneath me, but that's not what scares me... It's what I see there the frightens me... Ryou, Pai... They wait for me at the bottom, stalking my sinking body as if I were prey... Their hateful, unforgiving, hungry stares burned into my skin. Clawing away at me. Down, down, down... I wait... CRASH! I'm in a white room. A single dim light swings over head, barely lighting the space surrounding me. I am screaming at something...Someone...But I don't know what I'm saying. I can't hear myself...It's sad...I'm angry...Why? My mind is blank again. I am falling, falling, falling, but this time, there is no one waiting for me._

**__****φEnd of dream φ**

I wake with a start, drowning in a cold sweat. I'm hyperventilating. Up, down, up down. I can feel my chest rise and fall. My heart continues to beat out of my chest, not bothering to slow down to end the anxiety attack that I had started. I glace beside me in a fit of panic. Good, he's still there. Kisshu's sleepig peacefully next to me, so I should be fine.

I know that I'm safe. I know that Pai and Ryou are gone...But something, something in the darkest corner of my head still forces me to examine every object in a room, just to be sure they aren't there. I was told they were dead. After Ryou's body was found, a ceremony was held; a burial of sorts. I saw him lowered into the ground. I didn't cry. No one did. I think we were all happy that he was gone. He yelled as Keiichiro too often, harassed Mint too often. He ignored Zakuro too often, laughed at Lettuce. Abused me too often...He was cruel...He never cared about others; as long as Ryou was happy, everything was fine. But that's not true...

Everyone had a reason to hate him. I don't know if he noticed when they all glared at him as he walked through the cafe. Maybe he just ignored them.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I decide to get a drink. Carefully, I slip out of bed; making my movements silent as to not wake Kisshu. I tiptoe across the hard-wood floor, slipping out of the door without a sound. I can hear the dancing _pat _of my feet as they come into contact with the cold steps. I scurry through the darkened halls. I can hear the sound of my breath. I don't need a light. I have memorized this house. I guess after you live within it so long, you become accustom to seeing nothing but the dark. I finally reach the kitchen. The small amount of light radiating off of the moon is enough for me to navigate my way to the cabinet. I fetch a class, filling it with room temperature water.

I raise the half-filled glass to my lips, allowing only a small amount to pass through. I glance out the window. Dim rays cause everything in the yard before me to cast it's own shadow. A tree, a ball, a picnic table. Was that..? Amungst it all, it looked as if the silhouette of a person could be viewed. Just slightly, but I could see it. It was just...standing there... It didn't move. Looking closer, the figure almost looked familiar... Kind of like...

___Flash._

The lights flickered on above me; my pupils burned as they adjusted to the new-found light. Gasping, I whip around to find Kisshu lazily standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" He asked, half yawning, as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Okay, let's go back to bed," he suggests.

I just nod, spilling the contents of my cup down the drain. I watch as it all gathers, then slowly disappears as one final drop. I don't realize how long I am taken by this simple scene, but eventually Kisshu is behind me. His arms are snaked firmly around my waist as he pulls me into him. I feel calm. He rests his chin on my shoulder. "You're still not over it, are you?" He whispers in my ear. I don't have to answer, he already knows. Though it was four years ago that it all took place, I am still broken. Shards of my once pure innocence are still missing, and I don't think I will ever find them. They are scattered far beyond my line of vision; and I am stuck. I am stuck in the same place as I was four years ago. Still trapped in the mind of a sixteen year old that was put through to much in her short lifetime.

I'm not completely broken, though. Kisshu is helping with that. He is searching where I can not, in a weak attempt to find me once more. Find the happy, bright Koneko-chan he once knew. But this story isn't over yet. Because I still believe they aren't gone. They're there, watching my every move from afar. But it may just be a foggy ind imagining things...

******Okay, everyone, to those who don't understand, I had to repost this. The website messed it up...And, well, I didn't save the document... Maka-Baka. Anyway, I lost some of the dialogue I had originally, but I think this is a half decent substitute. Tell me what you think!**

******Notice: I will be updating this story every other Wednesday. I was originally going to upload this tomorrow (Wednesday) But I decided to do it early. I am currently writing another story (A TMM fic) And that's why this won't be updated as often. But don't feel bad, the other is getting just as much attention as you guys. xD Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Hey guys, I'm not dead. I've just been pretty busy and have had a lot of stuff on my plate. I hope I will be able to pick up my writing again, but I can't promise anything.**

**__****Kisshu's P.O.V**

It was a little weird seeing Ichigo downstairs yesterday. She's usually to paranoid to leave the house. I understand where she's coming from on that, though. If I went through that, I would be stalking every corner of my protection, too. It hurts me to see her like this, it really does. But, I honestly don't think there is anything more I can do. I've tried to help her, really, but it never seems to do anything for wither of us. Why does it have to be like this? I'm married to a fucked up cat girl. How was this my dream at one point? I know, I was young. I let my emotions get the better of me and everything almost went down-hill for my people. But, I hate to think that every sacrifice was for this.

It's our anniversary next week. We probably won't do anything, as usual. She's driving me crazy.

"Good morning, Kisshu, " I hear a tired voice beside me. Great.

"Good morning, Ichigo, " I respond, leaning my head down to give her a kiss.

When I pull away, she smiles. I smile back, fake. In a moments time, Ichigo's face contorts into an ugly greenish color. Her eyes go wide and her hand fly's over her mouth as she dashes out of the room.

**__****Ichigo's P.O.V**

Oh God! My stomach is sore and my throat is raw as I throw up any bit of food that I had swallowed.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and flushed the toilet.

There's something wrong with me...

**__****Sorry it's short, I didn't really feel like writing a whole lot cause I have a lot of stories to update. I may post more, but if I don't, deal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Hey, I'm back with another update. **

**__****WARNING: Chapter contains sexual content. (Not enough to get it pushed up to M though.)**

**__****Ichigo's P.O.V**

Over the past few days my nausea had subsided. It was pretty odd, I must say. I couldn't go anywhere to see if there was something wrong with me, either. Keiichiro went to America with his girlfriend, Zakuro, after she was re-offered the job. They were returning next Monday to visit. I can't see a regular doctor anymore, because, although I hadn't used it as of late, the feline DNA was still held within my genetic code. It was a bit of an inconvenience because the longer the genes were in my system, the more they effected me. I could no longer take standard medications because they would worsen whatever they were said to fix. Not that I would want to pollute my body with artificial chemicals, anyway. Luckily, I had not passed this down to my children. They were not effected at all by my flawed genetic patterns. The two girls know nothing about what I or Kisshu are or possess. Which, in a way is better. We don't need them asking questions. Although, they became a bit suspicious after their little brother,Takano, was born with fangs.

We were not entirely sure if he was effected by his father, but we had years before we would have to deal with that.

I was currently left home alone. Kisshu was at work late, as usual. The two girls were spending the weekend at their friend, Lizzy's, house. And Takano, he was with my cousin, Jazu. I had become very acquainted with myself because of how often I was left alone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to live in my dream castle with my prince. I was supposed to live my life like a normal teenager. I was supposed to grow up, meet the the perfect guy, get married, start a family, and live happily ever after. And I was so set on that dream. I never thought anyone would be able to mess that up for me. Isn't it funny how things change so easily. And it's all because of him...Ryou... He's the one who started this. He's the one who injected me with cat DNA. He's the one who hurt me-scarred me- bruised and broke me. He's the one who stole my innocence and claimed it as his own. I hate him. I grew up in the never-ending love of my parents, but easily learned what it felt to hate someone. It's not hard really. So, yes, I have become acquainted with myself. I'm now aware of how disgusting and dirty I really am. I know how broken I am. I know how unloved I am. I know how I give all of myself up, but get nothing in return. So, in the end, there was really nothing more to break. Maybe that's why I can't be fixed? Because no one has the patience to glue a bunch of shards together. Why would they take the time to fix something as useless as me?

Wouldn't it be easier to just end it all? Then nobody would have to worry about me... Not Kisshu. Sure, my kids would grow up without a mother, but wouldn't that make it better? No, I've got to be strong...Suicide is just a permanent solution to a temporary problem...But, in my case, is it really still temporary...?

___**Kisshu's P.O.V**_

**__**"Yeah, I have to stay late again..." I said to Ichigo over the phone.

"Oh, erm, okay, I guess..." She replied, sounded a little bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you as soon as possible" I assured her.

"Okay. Love you, bye."

I said the same to her and we hung up. Not even a moment after, the woman in front of me crashed her lips into mine. Her arms locked around my neck as mine explored her open back under her gown. She pushed me onto the bed. She snaked her way on top of me and I felt the space in my pants decrease. She wore a light blue, silk night gown with thigh-high stockings. She pushed her lips into mine again. I licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance, which she kindly gave.

Our tongues fought for dominance, but in the end neither of us won. I was lost in a mist of lust and passion. Sure there were times where I felt bad for cheating on Ichigo, she is my wife after all. But I guess pleasure out-weighs guilt. And let me say, I was getting a lot of pleasure. I heard the woman moan my name loud and I released myself into her.

We collapsed onto each other, painting heavily as our warm, sweaty bodies radiated head around the room. Yeah, this was defiantly more enjoyable then dealing with her. I mean, there was a time when I loved her, or at least thought I did, but things change. I don't have time to deal with her constant sadness. It's too depressing. It's easier and a lot less stressful to run around, right? After all, broken toys are no fun to play with...

**__****I decided that I'm going to be taking a small break from writing until school starts up again. It's just that lately writing for you guys has seemed more like an obligation than a hobby. I hope you guys are okay with that. This story will hopefully be finished by the time I come back.**


End file.
